


Soft

by farthendur



Category: GOT7
Genre: College AU, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Pastel Jackson, Punk Jaebum, a Lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farthendur/pseuds/farthendur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"imagine pastel!jackson and punk!jaebum and then very cute jackbum"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdsintokyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsintokyo/gifts).



> Inspired by [this](http://starryjunhui.tumblr.com/post/147432909476/imagine-pasteljackson-and-punkjaebum-and-then) post. I hope this is cute enough!!!

A Tuesday. Students milling about, enjoying the warm rays of sun between the second and third period. Many have travel coffee mugs in their hands, though the first cups of iced tea are making an appearance too, like the first greenery on the bare branches overhead.

Jackson clutches his hot chocolate cup with thinly gloved fingers and listens to Yugyeom’s complaints about his upcoming film studies final. He smacks his lips together and enjoys the sweet warm taste in his throat. It matches his attire for the day, he thinks, for most days even. In this transitional weather, Jackson risks nothing by staying warm and cozy but still delightfully stylish and, most importantly, adorable. His soft platinum blond locks blow in the chilly breeze as he straightens out the collar of his white shirt and its ends, poking out from under his peach colored sweatshirt. A hat might have been a good idea, he muses, and that’s when he sees him.

Im Jaebum. First class stunner, campus bad boy, hottest punk on the Korean peninsula. He’s strolling down the walkway on the other side of the grassy patch with the wooden benches, wind just barely lifting brown locks from their gelled down forms. His jeans are ripped in more places Jackson thinks is safe if one wants their pants to stay together, his leather jacket looks heavy on his shoulders and his loose black shirt is so thin that Jackson himself shivers. Jaebum’s jaw is chiseled, his eyes are sharp, his fingers are lean and his rings reflect the March sun almost as much as the numerous piercings on his ears do.

“Ugh,” Jackson scoffs. He glares at Jaebum, squinting his eyes from across the grassy patch. On the other side, Jaebum meets his eye, but his expression remains stony, gorgeous brown eyes indifferent. Next to Jackson, Mark chuckles a little and Yugyeom rolls his eyes.

 

 

A Thursday, a little past lunchtime. The sun melts the sad remnants of the light snowfall that had Jackson scared winter was coming back. Jackson twirls his keys on his finger and goes to zip his soft yellow jacket over his pastel green button down as soon as Jinyoung catches up to him on the walkway. The two head for the parking lot. Jackson opted for a matching green snapback today and he fixes his soft locks before readjusting it on his head.

“Oh, come on!” he exclaims the next moment, spotting a familiar figure in the middle of the parking lot. Jinyoung rolls his eyes next to him.

Im Jaebum, spectacularly hot and smug, is leaning against his slick black sports car and few things could look more badass. His fingers are tapping on the hood absently, rings gleaming in the sun, hair perfect and rising softly in the breeze. The man’s lip ring is making an appearance and frustrating Jackson even further than the tight black jeans with the hundred-and-one rips.

“Can you believe that jerk?!” Jackson’s voice almost cracks.

“I’m starving, stop being dramatic,” Jinyoung shoves him lightly towards the street.

 

 

A Friday night. A week packed with mid-terms has most gladly giving in to a night of alcohol and debauchery, but Jackson’s everything aches a little too much, so he opts out for a quieter night with friends. His eyelids a little too heavy, he replies to Bambam’s text about waiting to pick him up and grabs his wallet to head out the door.

“Still can’t believe this is your ‘bar attire’,” Bambam comments as he pulls out of the parking lot.

Jackson looks down at himself, his light jeans and baby blue sweater under his spring jacket, “It’s called being warm, fashionable _and_ adorable.”

Jackson’s hair is slicked back casually this time and he catches a glimpse of how good it looks in the reflection of the glass of the door as he pulls it open. He scoffs loudly the next moment. Im Jaebum, in all his smug pierced glory, is sitting in a booth in the corner of the bar.

“Gah! Not that asshole again!”

The man is rugged and gorgeous as usual, dressed in a wide collared black shirt that fits his toned torso all too well. His strong fingers are around a glass of beer as he sits surrounded by his friends. He catches Jackson’s eye just as his lips touch the rim of the glass and gives him an unreadable look, his eyes as piercing as ever.

 

 

A Friday afternoon. Jackson’s heart feels light and thrumming with a subtle excitement at the sight of the blooming trees outside his lecture hall. Everything is coming back to life with a promise of wonderful, bright possibilities. Some of the petals overhead match the gentle pink of Jackson’s sweatshirt, one with a white “Soft.” stamp in the front and sleeves that, when allowed, engulf Jackson’s palms entirely.

He enters one of the campus’ courtyards, approaching the fountain in the middle. He spots him almost immediately, shaking his head with another scoff.

Jaebum is leaning against the railing on one side of the fountain, chiseled jaw set in lazy concentration as deft fingers work on cleaning his expensive sunglasses. He’s handsome, tall and broad and smug, and his piercings send their signature glints in Jackson’s eyes.

“Look at him!” Jackson exclaims, “Look at that smug jerk! Who gives him the right to stand there as though he owns the place?! Hey, this is public space, it’s everyone’s courtyard!”

Jaebum’s piercing gaze lifts to meet Jackson’s. The only change in his expression is the tiniest quirk of his eyebrow (resulting in another glint off of an eyebrow barbell) and faintest trace of a smug grin in the corner of his mouth.

“There’s at least one thing in this courtyard that’s mine,” Jaebum’s voice is quiet but deep and resonating, hot enough to make your knees buckle.

“When will you two stop being like this?” Yugyeom says, walking on Jackson’s left. On Jackson’s right, Jinyoung stares into the distance with a blank yet somehow exasperated expression as though he’s looking right into a camera.

Im Jaebum. Campus bad boy, exceptional stunner and the softest punk rock boyfriend Jackson could ever ask for.

There’s a faint pink dusting Jackson’s cheeks now, as he smiles a little awkwardly. He’s a pace away from Jaebum when Jaebum opens his arms to wrap them around Jackson’s body. He pulls the shorter man in, nuzzling into his hair. The leather of his jacket is warm against Jackson’s face and smells like Jaebum’s cologne.

A moment later, the two pull away a couple of inches. Jaebum’s hands slide down to Jackson’s waist, thumbs rubbing lightly under the fabric of his sweatshirt. A happy, warm smile lights up his face to match the glow in his chest as Jackson’s arms come around his neck. They share a soft, loving kiss. The contrast between the colors of their outfits is startling and stunning.

Behind them, Yugyeom makes gagging noises. After several minutes of shameless public displays of affection that would have you believing the last time the two saw each other was months ago and not the same morning, Jackson and Jaebum turn to their friends. Jaebum’s arm is still around Jackson’s waist.

Jackson bounces on the balls of his feet, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow? The review session is at 2, right?”

“You two going on your zoo date?” Jinyoung asks, pocketing his phone.

“You bet! Jaebum hyung’s taking me to see some _tigers_!”

Jaebum shrugs and smiles a soft, happy smile.


	2. Two

“—and I’m thinking, we can have dinner at the grill on top of the South American hill, I love their seafood, and then finish out the lights tour. Maybe we can get one last look at the red pandas on the way out, if we’re lucky, though—ohhhh, I love this song! EONGDEONGI PANG PANG PANG—“

Jaebum leans out of the way of Jackson’s fist, coming up in the air to aid in expressing Jackson’s love for the music. He’s grinning and throwing Jackson a glance every now and then as he pulls into the parking lot of the zoo, admiring Jackson’s flailing and the intense look enjoyment on his face, the wild bob of his head.

Once they’re parked and Jackson’s finished jamming out to the radio, Jaebum locks his car and seeks out Jackson’s fingers to interlock with his own. Jackson throws him a couple of roaming glances as they approach the zoo entrance.

“You’ve really cleaned up,” he remarks.

Jaebum looks down at himself, his pressed black shirt tucked into his ripped black jeans, leather boots tapping against the asphalt. He shrugs and faint clinking comes from the zippers and chains of his jacket, “Thought I’d make an effort since it’s our year and a half or whatever.”

Jackson bites his lip, still staring at the bulge in his boyfriend’s jeans, right under his glinting belt buckle. He rises on his tip toes then and plants a kiss on Jaebum’s cheek, “Thanks for making yourself stunning for our date, you look incredible.”

Jaebum side eyes him, hiding a smile.

At the ticket booth, Jackson attempts to slide his won bills with Jaebum’s, but Jaebum nudges his hand away, cupping his palm over it to tuck the money between his boyfriend’s fingers. Jackson protests, but he pays him no mind.

“I’m not letting you pay for a date like this. I thought we already talked about this, you can just take care of next time,” he placates as they approach the entrance.

Once inside, Jackson takes a deep breath, as though tasting the air in a new land. The zoo seems to be slowly filling up, more and more people milling about in the nearby shops. The air is filled with a smell of popcorn. Jackson’s eyes stop on the nearest concession stand.

“Jaebummie-oppa, will you buy me hotteok? What about bubble tea?” he wraps his hands around his boyfriend’s bicep. “Can we buy something from the giftshop on our way out? Will you also get me ice cream? I’m hot!”

Jaebum continues to smile indulgently through most of it, enjoying the view of the zoo’s central fountain, until Jackson points out an 18th thing in a row he wants Jaebum to buy him. The older man stops, turning to block Jackson’s path and press close.

“I’ll buy you all the things in the world you could possibly want, sunshine,” his voice is a soft, knee-buckling rumble. Jackson is suddenly silent and wide eyed, “I’ll buy you anything you want cause you’re my baby, and I would give anything to make you happy.”

Jaebum lingers, warm, piercing eyes set on Jackson’s, and Jackson is a flustered mess. He tries to play off the mortification, looking around as though for help and squirming exaggeratedly, but Jaebum simply steps away and proceeds to walk as though nothing happened. Two can play that game.

“African primates or Australian—Australian pavilion first?” Jaebum asks, holding a zoo map he picked up at an angle. Several minutes later, they arrive at the gorilla enclosure. They’re both a little captivated for a while, but Jaebum doesn’t forget his promises, so he slips an arm around Jackson’s waist, “Alright, so what was it again? Not in front of every single one, but in front of every other enclosure, I have to—“

“Yeah,  you pull me in and you kiss me to remind us both of our—our shared _love_ and affection over the past year and a half,” Jackson recalls their agreement, face as expressive as ever, and Jaebum already has his hands around the blonde’s waist. He smiles a twinkling, loving smile down at Jackson, then leans in and kisses him. It’s soft, fluttering and warm. Their noses brush as they part. Jaebum is still smiling. Jackson pulls him in for a hug. They’re two men in love, two men starkly different in appearance, but fitting together in the most beautiful of ways.

Right before they round the corner towards the rest of the African species in the Seoul Zoo, a gift cart captures Jackson’s attention and Jaebum retrieves his wallet from his back pocket with a resigned smile. After protesting weakly as is expected of him, he buys Jackson a tiger ears headband that doubles as huge ear muffs, and consents to having a wolf ears one placed on his own casually styled hair. Jackson is fawning over a platypus plushie on the other side of the gift cart already and Jaebum reminds himself that this is their special date.

A minute later and they’re on their way deeper into the zoo. Jackson is practically skipping next to Jaebum’s leather and darkness figure.

“Jaebum-ah! I’m a tiger!” His grin is threatening to split his face, platypus plushie waving around. “I’m a tiger, rawr!”

Jaebum has to look away from Jackson’s imitation of tiger paws and overall overwhelming fluffiness.

“When are we seeing the _tigers_ , hyung?! I’m honestly so happy you bought me this, I’m naming her Amber! She’s gonna fit just right with the rest, I think Mr. Pooh is gonna be very fond of her especially,” Jackson rambles about his collection of plushies and Jaebum continues smiling adoringly. He slots his leather gloved fingers between Jackson’s and kisses his cheek.

They continue hand in hand, shoulders brushing, and Jaebum never fails to keep their deal and kiss Jackson sweetly in front of every other animal. He seems to be full of affectionate gestures today, rubbing Jackson’s neck and carding his fingers through his hair every so often as they go. Beside the primate section, they stop by the little education booth of a smiley man who introduces himself as Jongdae and offers them a handful of pamphlets about monkeys. Next to the booth, a very handsome and clearly capable and deserving and brilliant young man whose nametag says ‘Ryan’ is giving a group of kids a talk about chimps and Jackson and Jaebum stop to listen for a second.

The giraffe exhibit mesmerizes Jackson for longer than it does Jaebum, so the older wraps his arms around Jackson’s waist from behind and rests his chin on his shoulder. Jackson keeps making amazed comments and Jaebum hums in agreement to all of them. He trails his lips along the hair line on the back of Jackson’s neck. He presses a few kisses to the soft skin. Jackson all but melts into his embrace. There’s hardly a better way to spend a year-and-a-half-a-versary than nestled together like this.

 

“Hyung! Are we close to the tigers now?” Jackson hangs off of Jaebum’s arm for a moment before strutting slightly ahead. He laments, “I’m 21 years old now, hyung, and I still haven’t seen a lot of tigers up close! Ti-ger! Ti-ger! Ti-ger!”

Jaebum doesn’t know how much longer he can contain himself.

Jackson takes off his headband to fix it for a moment and his blond hair blows in the wind, soft and beautiful, and that’s when he sees the sign.

“Hyung! Tigers! The sign says they’re that way!” he tugs his boyfriend by the arm and soon they’re stepping down a slight decline that leads to a broad terrace overlooking a habitat. Jackson is already glued to the railing by the time Jaebum squints his eyes at the big cats resting on a rock in the shade and realizes they are most definitely lions.

Jackson points them out elatedly and waves, “Tigers! Hello! Tigers!”

Jaebum can hardly handle it anymore. He throws a look at the sky, laughter bubbling in his throat, and steps forward to crowd Jackson against the side railing of the terrace. Jackson is trying to look over his shoulder at the ‘tigers’, but Jaebum hugs him so tightly. His hand is on his nape and he nuzzles into his hair, breathing him in and being so, so warm and happy. Jackson is beyond smitten, but he continues protesting until Jaebum pulls back and cups his face in his leather gloves. He kisses him tenderly, again and again, and when they part, pink dusts Jackson’s cheeks, face framed by his ear muffs. Jaebum doesn’t let him go. He’s smiling at him like the sun, even though in his eyes there’s nothing brighter than Jackson.

“I can’t believe how much I love you,” he rumbles and swallows to clear his throat. “I can’t believe how incredible you are, I can’t believe how adorable and gorgeous you were just now,” their lips align again and their noses brush. Jaebum feels a surge of _something_ about to spill out of him, ”Thank you for making my days so bright. I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

Jackson steps even closer, the platypus crushed between their bodies, and slides his hands under Jaebum’s jacket. He’s visibly affected, but so is Jaebum, “Thank you for loving me and my stuffed children, Im Jaebum, resident bad boy and secret softie,” Jaebum laughs out loud and they share a kiss, hardly managing to keep their grins under control. There’s nothing sweeter than Jackson’s lips, or the way Jaebum hugs him tight, so big and warm, and Jackson positively melts a bit.

When they part, Jaebum plants a final kiss to Jackson’s temple and keeps his arm around his boyfriend’s waist. They look out at the animals for a while, Jackson still buzzing with excitement, though he does turn a shade redder when Jaebum tells him _those are lions, babe_. Soon after, they move on and see the real tigers. Jackson takes a lot of pictures and selfies, even able to take a gorgeous one with Jaebum and a tiger in the background. Jaebum kisses him deep and loving while the picture uploads to Instagram.

They feast on a delightful and definitely overpriced dinner looking over the lights of the city. Jackson doesn’t let go of Jaebum’s hand throughout most of it, but Jaebum doesn’t mind having their fingers interlocked anyway. The ride home is quiet, warm and comfortable. Soft music spills from the stereo and Jaebum looks stunning with the street lights’ glow on his face, smiling at Jackson, offering a kiss at a stop light. Half an hour later, Jackson unlocks the door to Jaebum’s apartment with his spare key. The entryway is warm, if a little stuffy. They kick off their shoes and preclude a giggly, tired make out session with a series of soft kisses. The knowledge that they’re surely about to have hot, passionate sex sooner or later hangs invitingly between them.

“If you make popcorn, we can watch the drama we started last weekend,” Jaebum murmurs, fingers propping Jackson’s chin, before he gives him a parting kiss.

The living room smells of butter when Jaebum settles into the cushions, throwing an arm around Jackson’s shoulders and pulling him closer. They’re both a little restless, Jackson more so, expecting that things will get heated pretty soon and the drama will be forgotten. Somehow, however, the popcorn is a little too good, the couch a little too comfortable, the drama a little too quiet and boring, and they end up nodding off. They woke up what feels like years later but is only around ten at night. They’re sheepish and soft, but rested and warm from their impromptu nap, and decide to bring out some soju.

After quick showers, under a fleece blanket from Jaebum’s bed, they settle nicely with fresh snacks and restart the episode of the drama. Jaebum’s changed into grey sweatpants and a dark sweatshirt that make him atrociously attractive and soft. He allows Jackson to find the most comfortable position for himself between his boyfriend’s legs. Finally, Jackson reclines back on Jaebum’s chest and the older wraps his arms around his waist, fingers slipping under the hem of his sweatshirt to feel his soft skin. He presses a kiss to the back of his head. They share murmurs of _I love you_ and _You smell really nice_ and _Wouldn’t trade this for the world_ every now and then as they nuzzle into each other.

There’s hardly a better way to spend a year-and-a-half-a-versary than nestled together like _this_.

 

( One thing leads to another and though after an episode they try to continue snuggling on the couch and watching more of the drama, Jackson ends up with his bare knees digging in the couch cushions and face pressed into the backrest. Jaebum’s long fingers, rings and all, hold Jackson’s pink sweatshirt from earlier out of the way, his other hand squeezing one of his boyfriend’s asscheeks and spreading him open, allowing easy access for his tongue. Jackson is entirely bare from the waist down, soft and gorgeous, muscles twitching, clenching at the pleasure onslaught Jaebum is triggering by noisily laving his tongue over Jackson’s rim.

Not too long after, Jaebum’s back sinks into the pillows on his bed as he watches his cock disappear into Jackson’s trembling body. Jaebum’s veiny hands travel up Jackson’s thighs and settle half under the hem of his sweatshirt, squeezing encouragingly.

“You’re doing so well, baby boy, take your time, I know I’m too big for your little hole, but you’re taking it so well,” he murmurs, eyes taking in Jackson’s expression of concentration and slight discomfort.

Jackson looks even softer now, in the dim lighting of Jaebum’s bedroom. He’s a gorgeous sight of curves and sighs as he begins moving on his boyfrend’s cock. One of his hands slips under the pink hem, reveals expanses of delicate skin and muscle, and Jaebum’s hand follows it as the older’s hips lift to meet Jackson’s movements. It escalates quickly and the way Jackson’s entire body rolls is breathtaking, right along with the whimpers falling out of his red lips.

“Ah, daddy, daddy, feels so good,” he chants as he bounces in Jaebum’s lap and Jaebum’s fingers sink in his waist, “ah, ah, fuck me, daddy, fill me up—“

Jaebum surges up and his fingers are leaving marks on Jackson’s waist as he gets ready to drink the moans right out of his boyfriend’s lips, “You’re such a good boy for daddy, baby, aren’t you? Yeah, ride daddy’s thick cock, daddy knows this is what you think about all day like the little slut you are, baby…”

Jackson’s mind is a world of Jaebum’s growls and cologne and thick dick stretching him out blissfully and then it gets better, there’s more, as Jaebum flips them and Jackson opens his eyes to find himself on his back and see Jaebum looming over him, broad and dominating and ready to take. The terrifying emptiness lasts only a second before Jaebum fills him to the brim again and Jackson’s moans culminate in a whine and Jaebum is moving, fucking him at a destructive pace and Jackson’s sweatshirt rides up his pale tummy to the sound of his breathy little moans and his gorgeous thighs clench together in pleasure. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself, i had to reference one of my other stories (Common Niches, you can find it on my profile)!! i wonder who this Ryan is...
> 
> i hope you enjoy this chapter!! i'm so sorry it took forever - my summer job was extremely demanding and then i came back to campus and now school started. but i will try to reply to all comments within the next couple of days!  
> as always, feedback and comments are MASSIVELY appreciated!! :]

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated, as are general comments and kudos!!! let me know if it needs to get cuter?


End file.
